


Charlie Boy

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: It’s been almost 20 years of a happy marriage and child rearing with Eugene. But as the Vietnam War heats up, some bad news comes your way and you’re not sure you or your husband can handle it.





	1. A Lovely Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Joe! Eugene Sledge x Reader (both are in their early 40s, late 30s respectively)
> 
> A/N: Another song inspired fic, this time courtesy of the Lumineers. This is multiple chapters (not sure yet how many) and takes place in 1962. I recommend listening to the song at least once to get an idea for what I’m going for but if I’ve written it correctly, then it’s not required you do so.

           It was a sunny June day in Mobile, Alabama, and as you looked out the window over the sink, you couldn’t help smiling to yourself. You loved the summer and, although the world was out of sorts with itself, your own little pocket was safe and clean and kind. Much better than when you’d first moved in with your husband, Eugene, and both of you had had to deal with the after effects of the war.

           You’d been a nurse, serving in Okinawa when you’d met Eugene. He claimed it was love at first sight but you’d needed some convincing. Not because he wasn’t the sweetest, most soft-spoken Marine you’d ever met, but because you’d heard too many stories of nurses falling in love and then never seeing their man again. It had been too daunting for you. But when eventually he’d worn you down with quotes from Shakespeare and tropical flowers he’d find along the tree lines, you’d fallen fast.

           In late 1943, you’d been shipped State side after a bout of malaria, Eugene soon getting a week of leave to visit you in California where you’d stayed for recovery before going back to Alabama. The two of you made the decision to get married as the fear of losing him swayed you in the opposite direction of your instincts back in Japan. It was a small ceremony, with only you and Eugene and a witness, but it worked for you. Eugene promised a lavish ceremony when he got back, but you just told him the only thing you needed was him to get back at all. He’d returned to the Pacific Theater as you’d gone back to Mobile. And it was only a month or two later that you were writing him that he would be a father.

           Now, 18 years later, you could hear the very child you’d written to Eugene about coming in from the front door, calling out to you as he made his way into the kitchen.

           “Charlie! There you are!” You smiled at him as he came over and kissed you on your cheek. He looked like his father, but had your eyes. Those eyes were usually filled with laughter and maybe a little mischief.

           “Hey, ma. Sorry I’m late. Practice went a bit longer than expected.”

           “Oh, don’t worry, darling. Your father’s running late too.” You peeked out the window again, looking for the car coming down the lane. “You know how his students are; always keeping him to ask him questions they’d know the answers to if they just paid attention.”

           Your oldest son chuckled and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of Coke. “Where’s Johnny?”

           You thought for a moment. “I believe he said he was going over to Timmy’s to play. Although I heard them arguing about whether it would be cowboys and Indians this time, or space invaders and space men.”

           Charlie grinned as he popped the cap off his soda and took a swig. “And Alice?”

           “Studyin’. Or moonin’ over those boy band posters of hers. Who knows?”

           You turned to smile at your son but furrowed your eyebrows when you saw him studying the counter. Turning your body towards him, you tilted your head to the side. “What is it honey?”

           He looked up at you and after a moment, shook his head. “Oh, it’s… it’s something I wanna talk to you about. But it can wait until pop gets home.”

           “Are you sure?” You moved over to him and smoothed the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders. “You know you can tell your old ma anything, right?”

           Smiling, he shook his head again. “Ma, you ain’t old.”

           “Well, thank you. Now, go get cleaned up and see if you sister needs help with her homework. I’m going to get started on supper.” He nodded and went to grab another bottle of soda for his sister as you moved towards the cupboards to grab ingredients for the tuna casserole you planned on making.

           “Oh, ma, before I forget, you seen the news today?”

           You turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, looking at you. You shook your head. “Not today. Haven’t had time, cleaning and such. Why? What now?”

           Charlie sighed. “Just that we lost more men.”

           Your mind thought of Vietnam and flashed to what you had seen in Okinawa. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit you and you clapped your hand over your mouth. “Ma?” Charlie asked as he started towards you, but you waved him off.

           “Sorry, no, I’m fine. Just… I’m fine.” You took a few deep breaths before forcing a smile. “Go on. I’m okay. See if Alice needs help.” Your tone told him that it wasn’t a request and he reluctantly started towards the stairs.

           “Alright, well, if you need help-“

           “I won’t ask you, darling. You can barely make toast.”

           He smiled though still seemed slightly worried as he made his way upstairs, calling his sister’s name as he did so. Once he was out of sight, you went to the sink and poured yourself a glass of water. You just needed to breathe; that’s what that shrink had told you all those years ago. Just breathe. But you couldn’t help thinking of those rows of men lined up in a sweltering tent, begging for water, their mamas, death. And closing your eyes just made the scene more intense.

           Thankfully your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car honking and you opened your eyes to see Eugene’s car pulling into the driveway. You let out a breath and smiled when you saw your husband step out of the car. His auburn hair shone brightly in the sunlight and it made you feel like you were 20 again when you felt your heart begin to beat faster. He always had that effect on your and you figured he always would.

           A moment later Johnny jumped out of the passenger’s seat and began talking a mile a minute to his father as the two of them walked up the path to the front door and entered the house. Slightly confused as to how the two of them were in the car, you moved to the kitchen door to watch Johnny mirror his father’s movements of taking off his hat and jacket, hanging them up, taking off his shoes.

           You couldn’t help smiling at them. Johnny, now 7, looked more like you than Eugene but did everything his father did. Followed him around when he could like a little shadow. Even declared he too one day would be a university professor. He didn’t know of what but he assured anyone who asked that it would definitely be at a school on the moon because “that’s where the future was headed.”

           “Hello, boys,” you finally said, announcing your presence. Both looked up at you and Eugene smiled lovingly as Johnny ran up to you, hugging your legs. “Ma, guess what?”

           “What?” you asked.

           “Timmy and I were playing Space men and then Will showed up and he was a Martian and we stopped him from destroying the planet!”

           “Well now, looks like we got ourselves a genuine Space hero,” you said with pride as you grinned at Eugene. Your husband went to you and kissed you briefly on the lips.

           “Yes, and then I picked him up trying to hitchhike.”

           You gasped and looked down at Johnny who was now smiling sheepishly. “Jonathon Merriell Sledge, you were not hitchhiking!”

           Johnny pulled away to toe at the carpet, trying to look innocent. “Well, Will does it all the time he says, and it’s faster than walking mama.”

           “Don’t you ‘mama’ me, young man.” You put your hands on your hips and could feel Eugene standing next to you trying not to laugh. “You know how dangerous it is these days to be hitchhiking? And just because Will does it doesn’t mean you can! If he jumped off a bridge, would you too?”

           Johnny pouted and shook his head. “No, ma, I wouldn’t.” He looked between the two of you. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

           You narrowed your eyes at him before sighing. “Alright. Go upstairs. I won’t ground you today, mister, but you’re definitely not getting dessert.”

           “Aw, but ma-“

           “Listen to your mother,” Eugene cut in. Johnny huffed but nodded, slowly heading towards the stairs.

           “Yes, Pa.”

           “And tell your siblings dinner will be ready in an hour,” you called to him before turning to your husband who was now grinning widely. “Don’t encourage him,” you said, smacking his arm before heading back into the kitchen.

           “What? I kept it together in front of him!” he said with a laugh as he followed you. As you began opening containers of tuna and condensed soup, he made his way over to you and wrapped an arm around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Plus, you’re mighty fine to watch in Mama Bear mode.”

           You snorted. “That boy is almost as bad as Charlie was at makin’ trouble,” you told him as you mixed the ingredients together.

           “I think he gets it from you.”

           Turning, you gaped at your husband who laughed at your reaction. “Well, he didn’t get it from me! I was a good boy growing up, I swear.”

           “Oh I’ve heard you swear, Marine,” you teased as you went back to prepping dinner. “Trust me on that.”

           Eugene smiled and kissed your temple before opening the fridge for a beer. “I trust you on a lot more than just that, darlin’.” You blushed at his words and shooed him.

           “Get outta my kitchen, sir, I’ve got work to do.”

           “Yes, ma’am.” He saluted you with a wink before leaving towards the living room where he’d do what he did every night after work; read the paper and listen to the radio.

           As the familiar sounds of soft jazz wafted towards you, you paused at the stove, about to boil water. You couldn’t help feeling very happy and content with your life. You had a loving husband, wonderful children, good friends, and a home. In the dark days of the war, you’d wondered if any of that had been possible for you. Yet here it all was. You smiled and began to hum along to music as you went back to making dinner.

           Unfortunately, that happy, comfortable bubble that surrounded your life was about to pop in a devastating way.


	2. Dinner Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner gets a bit... tense.

         Once you’d checked Johnny had properly washed his hands, you and your family sat down to dinner. Eugene looked to Alice. “Would you like to say grace, honey?” Your 12 year old daughter nodded and clasped her hands together, the rest of you following suit. You knew Alice loved being the center of attention and even if it was just to say grace, she would make the most of it.

           “Oh Lord, thank you so much for the food we are about to receive.” Her voice was solemn and dramatic and you opened an eye to see Eugene doing the same to you. Both of you had to bite back soft laughter. She was doing her best. “Let all us here at this table be blessed this day and all days. In Jesus’ name, amen.”

           “Amen,” the rest of you repeated before you began to help Johnny with his plate, piling on a good helping of green beans.

           “Ma!”

           “Hush, young man. You need to eat these to be big and strong.” And, as you added a more, you felt it was a bit of more punishment for his earlier actions.

           “How was your day at work, pa?” Charlie asked as he helped himself to food, Alice and Eugene doing the same.

           “Oh, same old, same old,” he said, shrugging. “Never bored in the biology department.”

           Alice frowned. “Really?”

           You nearly choked on your water. “Alice!”

           “What?”

           Eugene chuckled. “I know you’re more into English and Theater, dear, but yes, Biology can be interesting.”

           “In a few years you’ll be dissecting frogs in class,” Charlie said in a mock creepy voice and Alice scrunched her nose. “Eww!”

           “Charles, stop that,” you said. “I don’t want to hear about dissections at the dinner table.”

           “Yes, ma.” But when Alice stuck her tongue out at him, he returned the favor before going back to his food. The discussion turned to how Alice and Johnny were doing in school, how Charlie’s baseball practices were going and when his next game would be, and on Eugene’s plans to fix the shed out back. All too soon, dinner was done and you stood to clear the dishes.

           “Let us,” Alice said quickly, stealing a glance at Charlie before Johnny and she began to clear the table. You looked to Eugene who had a vague look of suspicion on his face but didn’t say anything. You could tell something had been discussed among your children that you were not privy to, yet.

           “Thank you, sugar. I appreciate it.” As the two youngest disappeared into the kitchen, Charlie cleared his throat and looked between the two of you.

           “Ma, Pop, as you know, next week is my birthday.”

           You smiled. “Of course, darling. My baby boy is gonna be eighteen.”

           Eugene chuckled. “Seems like only yesterday you were learning how to walk.”

           “Or ride your bike,” you added, thinking back to 1951 when you and Eugene had saved up to get your eldest a brand new bike. It had taken him only a few days to master it and afterwards you’d hardly been able to get him off the thing as he rode up and down your small street. The fond memory made you smile wider.

           “Well, about that,” Charlie started and you snapped back to the present. “I know I didn’t ask for much for my birthday, and there’s a reason for that.”

           Eugene raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to ask for a car a week before your birthday, I’m sorry to break it to you bud, but that ain’t-“

           “No, pop.” Charlie smiled but you noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. “I ain’t asking for a car.” He suddenly seemed very nervous, twisting his napkin between his fingers, and you reached over to gently take his hand in yours.

           “Baby, what is it?” you asked gently.

           He forced himself to look up at you, his eyes flickering to Eugene for only a moment, before he blurted out “I’ve enlisted in the Marines.” As you processed the words, all the air seemed to be forced from your lungs and your grip on his hand tightened. There was a few moments of silence before Eugene spoke.

           “Absolutely not.”

           His tone was even, almost casual and you wondered for a second if he’d even heard your son correctly.

           “Pa,” Charlie said quietly as he rubbed your hand soothingly. “I ain’t asking you. I’m telling you.” He looked back at you who was staring at him like he was already a ghost. “I go to boot camp in two weeks.”

           For the second time that day, you thought back to the hospital tents you’d worked in overseas during the war. Only this time, each soldier you’d seen now had Charlie’s face, Charlie’s voice as they moaned and cried and begged for the sweet release of death. A sob left you and Eugene was instantly on his feet and at your side.

           "Look at what your cruel prank is doing to your mother,” Eugene hissed to him as he held you. “Now stop this nonsense. You are not going to Vietnam.” Charlie frowned.

           “Why not? You went, to the Pacific when your country needed you. I just want to do the same-“

           “This is not the same!” The anger in your husband’s voice made both you and your son jump but Eugene didn’t back down. “I fought in a war to end evil, to stop it from spreading. Vietnam is just a slaughterhouse to up politicians’ votes!”

           Charlie recoiled from the venom in his father’s words but then he glared. “Those boys over there are helping stop Communism!”

           Eugene rolled his eyes but Charlie just kept going. “What right do I have to sit here, warm and full, when men my age are dying over there? How can I sleep at night knowing I could be doing my part?”

           “Your part is getting your degree and getting a job, raising a family, alive,” Eugene told him. “It ain’t going off to some God forsaken country to die so that rich men can fatten their wallets!”

           “You’re sounding like a Commie,” Charlie said in a low tone.

           “Better that than dead!”

           “This ain’t your war, son.” Your voice was weak and but it stopped the two men for a moment. They both looked at you, Eugene petting your hair.

           “But, Ma, it is,” Charlie told you desperately. “President Kennedy says we can do so much more and already four boys from my school have signed up. I’d be a coward not to join them.”

           “And you’re a fool if you do.” Eugene’s tone was cold now. “I forbid you from going.”

           Charlie stood, glaring down at the older man. “In a week’s time, you won’t have a say in it. I’ll be eighteen, and I’ll being going.” He started towards the stairs but you reached out and grabbed his wrist, hanging onto your oldest son’s wrist like your life, or more likely his, depended on it.

           “Please don’t do this,” you begged quietly. Tears threatened to spill as he studied your face. His expression softened but he shook his head.

           “I’ve got to, Ma,” he answered before gently pulling free. “I’m going to stay at Martin’s house for a few days, let you both… absorb this.”

           As he headed upstairs, the tears did fall freely from your eyes and you sobbed Charlie’s name. Eugene pulled you into a tight hug as he began murmuring a promise to stop your son from leaving into your hair. Alice and Johnny popped their heads in from the kitchen and looked sad to see you crying but they didn’t approach you. Eugene comforted you until you heard Charlie coming back down the stairs.

           You quickly scrambled from your husband’s arms and met Charlie in the hall to the front door. “Stop,” you pleaded, pressing against his chest with your hands. “You just need to think this over, if you knew what war was like-“

           “I’ve heard pop’s stories. I know what I’m getting into.” Ah, the bravado of a new adult, fed the words of patriotism and heroism by society for nearly twenty years. It broke your heart that all the joking stories Eugene had told their children were all they knew. If Eugene and you had been honest with them, brutally and painfully honest, the very idea of war would have horrified them to no end.

           But you hadn’t been honest, and now it was too late to stop your baby from pushing past you. Too late for him to see what this would do to him. Too late to help him before he became as damaged as you felt when your mind went back to those dark days.

           “Charlie,” you tried one last time as Eugene came into the hall, glaring at his son.

           “You leave this house, don’t bother coming back.”

           You whirled on Eugene and slapped him, surprising all of you. “Don’t you say that to my son!” you yelled, your tears angry and hot against your face. As Eugene rubbed his jaw, you turned back to Charlie who was halfway through the door. “Charles, I am begging you.” You went to him and cupped his face. “Just… just think this through.”

           He leaned into your hands and smiled sadly. “I already have, ma. I’ll be back before I go.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “I’ll tell Martin you say hi. He’ll be joining me too.” He wiped at your tears. “I love you.” He looked back at Eugene who was standing against the wall, shoulders slumped in defeat. “Both of you.”

           With that, he disappeared behind the closed door and you fell to the floor, fresh sobs leaving you. Eugene didn’t move from his spot against the wall and you were glad. You were still furious at his words. But you knew that if Charlie really were to go to Vietnam, you’d need each other.

           You worry about that later, fix that situation later. For now, you needed to think of a way to keep your son away from the hell that awaited him and where he belonged; home.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your kids ask you to tell them a happy memory, so you do.

           It had been a week since Charlie had left your house. You and Eugene had hardly spoken about it, him shutting you down every time you’d tried. You’d been nothing but a nervous wreck the entire time. You’d missed your reading circle, your knitting circle, and had even forgone church. But you didn’t care about those things and you didn’t want to have the conversation with your neighbors and community about how your son was about to go off to war.

           You’d heard plenty of mothers within your circles happily exclaiming how proud they were that their son or grandson or nephew was going off to fight for Freedom in Vietnam. And every time they did, you silently scoffed at how foolish their excitement was. You were even a bit smug at how proud you were that your own children would never be so unwise as to enlist. True, there was the draft, but the plan had been for Charlie to go to college and be exempt from that. The war was going to be over soon, anyway, so he was supposed to have been fine.

          Now here you were, alone in the house at the kitchen table, sipping at some coffee as you tried to think of different ways to convince Charlie to stay. Maybe you’d all move to Canada. That would work, right? But no, he’d still insist on enlisting. Well, maybe you could lock him up in the basement for the next few years. You snorted to yourself. You were desperate, not crazy. Maybe a girl-

           You gasped loudly and sat up straight. That was it! A girl! You knew Charlie had been seeing a sophomore for a few months, Lillian? That was her name. If you could get her over here and explain what was happening, there was no way Charlie would go off! True, the logical part in your brain said that wouldn’t really be fair to the poor girl to use her as a pawn, but in that moment you really didn’t care. You’d deal with that later.

           Quickly you got up and went to grab the phone receiver from the kitchen wall. “Yes, operator, I need the number for…” Damn it, what was Lillian’s last name?

           “Taylor,” you finally remembered. “Mobile, Alabama.”

           “One moment please,” the cheery voice said and you waited for a moment. “Connecting.”

           There was a second of silence before you heard ringing. It went for ten rings and you were about to hang up when the other end was picked up and someone answered. “Taylor residence, this is Lillian.”

           You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. “Hello, Lillian, uh, this is Charlie’s mother, Mrs. Sledge.”

           “Oh, hello!” There was surprise in the girl’s voice and you didn’t blame her. Charlie had never brought her round and maybe they’d stopped dating, but you had to see, had to know if she could be a way of stopping him from leaving.

           “I’m sorry to bother you dear, and I know we don’t know each other, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.” You paused. “It’s about Charlie.”

           Lillian was quiet on the other end for so long, you’d thought she’d hung up or the connection had been lost but then she replied. “How can I help, Mrs. Sledge?”

           Relief flooded you and you explained what had happened; Charlie saying he was joining the Marines, the shouting, him leaving, him missing his birthday with his family for the first time. By the end of it, you felt breathless and you had sat down back at the small round kitchen table.

           “I don’t know, ma’am. I mean, Charlie and I never broke up but we’ve been kind of distant lately…”

           “Please, Lillian.” You knew you sounded desperate but if it worked, you didn’t care. “I’m not asking you to marry him, just… just to talk. See where his head is at, if there’s any way we can keep him from going.”

           Another pause then a soft sigh. “Alright, Mrs. Sledge. When should I swing by?”

           You thought for a moment. “Can you come round tomorrow, say three o’clock?” You knew your son liked to sleep in late in the summers when he didn’t have work to do, and you wanted to afford him that luxury if this didn’t plan didn’t pan out.

           “Yes, ma’am, I can do that.”

           After giving the young woman your address and thanking her profusely, you hung up the phone and laid your forehead against the table. You could hear your mother’s voice admonishing you from the grave but you just ignored it. Manners were the last thing you needed to think about in that moment.

           It was an hour later when you heard Alice and Johnny returning from school and you looked up slowly as they whispered. They’d been quiet around the house ever since the shouting and you felt a little guilty. You felt you hadn’t been much of a mother to them recently.

           “Alice? Johnny? Could you come in here please?”

           The two children slowly made their way into the kitchen and you smiled sadly, reaching out to them. Instantly they were running to your arms and hugging you tightly. “I’m so sorry,” you murmured as you kissed their heads. “I know we haven’t been handling this news so well, but you two have been so brave and strong.”

           “Are you mad at Charlie?” Alice asked against your shoulder. You sighed and shook your head.

           “No, dear. Not mad. Just… afraid?”

           “Is Charlie gonna die?”

           Your heart clenched in pain at the question as Johnny pulled away to look at your face.

           “I-“ You were about to say ‘No, of course not!’ but then you thought back to Charlie. Look where lying and telling only the light stories had led him. Thinking war was just a walk through the park where you’d make the best friends of your life. If only he knew what it was like to watch those friends bleed to death or get shot through the head. The things Eugene had told you about the men who hadn’t made it back to your tent…

           “I don’t know, baby,” you finally answered your youngest’s question. “I’ve started praying a lot harder that that won’t happen but, I can’t see the future.”

           You heard Alice sniffle softly and you began petting her hair. “Oh, honey, please don’t think of that. If God is kind to us, your brother won’t even go. But if he does, we’ll all pray that he makes it home safely, right?”

           Alice pulled back and wiped at her face as Johnny nodded. “We’ll be brave, ma. For Charlie.”

           Smiling softly, you patted both their cheeks. “For Charlie,” you agreed. “Now, do you two have any homework? Go start on it in the dining room. I’ll bring you out some cookies and milk, okay?”

           Alice took Johnny’s hand and led him out of the kitchen as you went to grab two cups to pour milk into. You had to get yourself together. No matter the outcome of Lillian’s work with Charlie, you couldn’t just stop being a mother and wife. But it was so difficult to focus on anything properly. You’d been having more nightmares about Okinawa and from the times you’d woken to find Eugene out of bed, you knew he probably had been too. But he wouldn’t talk to you about any of it. The most he’d talked about was how annoying the shed was to fix up. It had made you want to scream but you’d just listened and pretended to care, like both your worlds hadn’t gotten a lot darker and colder.

           Now, as you placed a good amount of cookies onto a plate, you stared at the backsplash spreading across your kitchen. Lillian had to work. Although there was a voice inside you that wondered quietly, if his own mother couldn’t stop him, what good would a kind-of girlfriend do?

           You shook your head to clear it and carried the glasses of milk and cookies into the dining room. Alice was sitting next to Johnny, trying to explain the concept of subtraction to him as they looked over his homework. “And that’s why, when you take away three from seven, you get four.”

           “Here you go,” you said with a soft smile as you set the plate and cups down. Johnny and Alice thanked you and you paused before sitting down across from them. “How’s the math going?”

           “Okay, I think. He seems to be getting it.” Alice smiled but it was a bit sad. You sighed.

           “Mama, could you tell us about…” Johnny stopped when Alice elbowed him.

           “I told you not to ask,” she whispered.

           “But I wanna hear!”

           You looked between them. “What is it, honey? I promise I won’t be mad.”

           “Well, I know you don’t like talking about the War you and papa met in, but we were talking about Vietnam a bit in school,” Johnny said. “And I told my teacher that you and papa were over in that part and she wondered if I could ask you about it so I could tell a story to the rest of the class.”

           Your breath hitched a bit. This is what you hoped your two youngest wouldn’t ask you about. You had been trying to ignore the ghosts that seemed to haunt your memories. But you knew you wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’ to that face.

           Suddenly a good memory came to you and you smiled softly. “Well, I could tell you about the first time your papa told me he loved me.”

           Alice instantly perked up although Johnny looked a little disappointment. “I guess so.”

           You chuckled. “It’s a good story. Even if it’s romantic. And without this story, neither of you would be here.”

           Both children sat forward as you pushed the plate of cookies towards them and began your story.

            _The air was hot and muggy and you already knew sweat was beading on your forehead. You dabbed at your face with your handkerchief as the band played a Glenn Miller song. The USO was in Okinawa and was holding a dance to boost the morale of the soldiers and personnel. There was a band, and torches, and for once, good food. You had written your mother two months earlier for your best dress to be sent and it had arrived only that morning. It was a blue satin dress that hit just above your knees and had short cape sleeves that blew gently in the soft wind. Your hair was done up in stylish Victory Rolls and you’d tucked the tropical flower Eugene had given you earlier that day into your locks._

_You’d had a few soldiers ask you for a dance but, risking being a wallflower, you’d gently denied them. There were plenty of nurses for them to dance with; you were waiting for someone specific._

_“Hello, darlin’. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?”_

_You whirled around to see Eugene standing there in his formal uniform and your heartbeat quickened._

_“I’m waiting on someone,” you tried to say nonchalantly. “He sure is taking his time. A lady doesn’t like to wait.”_

_He smiled at you. “Well, then he is no gentleman and missing out profusely.” He moved closer and bowed. “Nurse L/N, can I be bold enough to say you look stunning tonight?”_

_“I suppose I can allow it,” you told him before you both giggled. “Look at you,” you murmured as you smoothed out the shoulders of his forest green military jacket. “You look like a real Marine.”_

_He scoffed in mock hurt. “I always look a real Marine, miss. Seeing as I am one.”_

_You smiled and rubbed his upper arms. “You are, indeed.” Your eyes landed on his lips for a moment and he noticed. And you noticed he noticed and you quickly looked away, blushing as he smiled again. “How are you enjoying the party, Corporal Sledge?” you asked him, trying to save face as you pulled your hands away from him._

_“I’d enjoy it a lot more if you agreed to dance with me.”_

_Your head whipped up to look at him and after a moment, you silently agreed and nodded. His smile widened and he took your hand before leading you to the makeshift dance floor. Other couples surrounded you but all you could focus on was how his right hand felt on your waist as you two began dancing to a soft serenade._

_“How is nursing?” Eugene asked as the two of you slowly swayed back and forth to the music. You smiled sadly and pressed your forehead to his shoulder for a moment. Normally you wouldn’t be so brave but after a few weeks getting to know the man, you at least felt friendly enough with the soldier to commit to the action._

_“I’m still here.” Your voice was quiet and your tone told Eugene more than any words ever could._

_“Well, I just want you to know that without you, I probably wouldn’t be here.”_

_You blinked at his words and slowly tilted your head up to look at him. “You don’t have to say that,” you murmured and he chuckled._

_“No, I don’t. Yet I’m saying it anyway.” He leaned in to whisper into your ear. “So it must be true.”_

_The blush deepened on your cheeks and you shook your head. “You know, before you, I always thought I was a strong woman. No man ever got me as flustered as you do.” You narrowed your eyes up at him. “I’m a bit suspicious of it.”_

_Eugene laughed through his nose. “I ain’t no occultist, Miss L/N, I promise. I just tell you how I see it.”_

_“And how_ do _you see it?”_

_Eugene was quiet for a moment, looking over your head as he thought. You allowed him to find the words and studied his face in the silence._

_“I see it like this: I’ve been through a lot, as I’m sure you have. And I’m not sure I’m gonna see the end of this war.”_

_You opened your mouth to counter that but he gently pressed a finger to your lips and you closed your mouth. “But I do know this. There isn’t a woman like you nowhere in the world. I could travel the continents for the rest of my life and I wouldn’t be able to find another you. And I don’t want another you.”_

_Your eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I love you, Miss L/N. I know you probably only see me as a charge you helped, and if you don’t want nothing to do with me after tonight, I’ll sadly keep my distance until you never have to see me again. But I want to put my words out to you and see if there’s anything to what I feel is between us.”_

_He took a deep breath as you waited. “You’re an amazing woman and I love you. And I’ll never love anyone else like I do you.” He bit his lip, his first obvious moment of anxiety of his declaration and he looked you in the eyes. “I can only hope you feel for me a fraction of what I feel for you.”_

_Your mind was swimming as you absorbed his words. He loved you. And you loved him. You’d known that for a while but had been too scared to admit it, even to yourself._

_You realized you’d been quiet for too long once Eugene began to look panicked. “If you don’t feel the same, please just tell me and I’ll leave you alo-“_

_“Don’t you dare, Marine.”_

_He blinked at your words and you giggled before reaching up to brush your thumb against his cheek. “What kind of fun am I going to have if I don’t have to worry about you?” Your tone was teasing but it still took Eugene a moment to smile happily at you._

_“Do you mean it?”_

_“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” You moved forward, paused, then threw etiquette to the wind before pulling him down to press your lips against his. It was a bit hesitant at first but then he leaned in more to slightly deepen the kiss. You knew if your supervisor saw you, you’d never hear the end of it. But it was worth it as the electricity between you two ran up your spine. When you pulled away only a moment later, both of you were breathless and you studied his loving stare before grinning._

_“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you looking over my chart,” Eugene breathed._

_“Is that what gets a Marine to love you? Well, I should have tried that sooner.”_

_You both laughed before Eugene kissed you again briefly._

_“I can’t promise you the world,” he said as you both continued to sway to the music from the band. “But I can promise you’ll be my world and I’ll do everything to make you happy.”_

_You looked away as tears pricked your eyes. “Eugene, the only thing I want from this world is a future with you. And that means you need to survive all this and find me at the end of it.”_

_The older man nodded and lifted your hand to kiss it as the music ended._

_“I promise that no matter where I am, I’ll find you.”_

_As another song began, you held each other closer and just enjoyed each other’s presence while you still could._

“And that’s the day I knew I’d found the love of my life,” you finished. Johnny looked vaguely bored but Alice sighed dreamily.

           “That’s so romantic, ma.”

           “I hope that one day you both find people who make you feel like your father makes me feel,” you said as you stood. “I know it may not seem like much to a seven year old,” you continued as you looked to your youngest son. “But everyone deserves to be happy.”

           Johnny sighed. “I wish you and Pa and Charlie could all be happy with each other again.”

           Your throat tightened but you cleared it as you picked up their empty cups. “Well, hopefully that day will happen sooner rather than later.” You forced a smile. “Now, you two finish your homework. Maybe tonight, after dinner, you can watch some television, okay?”

           They both cheered in excitement as you headed back into the kitchen. You hadn’t thought about that dance in a few years and the feelings it had brought back made you smile to yourself. You missed that intimacy with Eugene, that loving feeling. It hadn’t left necessarily but it had seemed to dim slightly.

           As you went to the sink to clean up, a lightbulb went off. You quickly moved to the phone on the wall and picked up the receiver. You figured Mabel would be the best person to call, since her Maude and Liam were friends with Alice and Johnny.

           The operator connected you and Mabel answered after only two rings.

           “Hughes residence.”

           “Mabel, it’s Y/N. I have a big favor to ask you.”

           Your friend chuckled. “Of course, dear. I do owe you after you saved my Tupperware party.”

           You smiled. “Is there any way Alice and Johnny could have a little sleepover at your place?”

           “Oh, yes! Of course!”

           As you talked over times for drop-off and pick-up, the plan for your time alone with Eugene began to unfold in your mind and you smiled happily for the first time in a week.


	4. To Be Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to reconnect with your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a sex scene.

           Eugene had called around four to say he’d be late and to eat dinner without him. It was the third time that week but you didn’t mind as much this time. After eating, you’d packed up your two youngest and had sent them over to Mabel’s before heading upstairs to your bedroom.

           You’d had to dig in the attic for a bit but eventually you’d found the dress you’d worn on that hot summer night in Okinawa. It was a bit faded, and you’d had to let it out a few inches, but once you’d brushed it out it looked like new.

           Now, sitting in the living room dressed up and with your hair up like you’d done back then, you kept looking out the window for Eugene’s car. It was after eight and was starting to get dark. But just as you were about to get up to call his office, headlights lit up the living room before turning off and you stood to peek out the window. Eugene was getting out of the car and you quickly moved to the record player. You’d gone out to the record store just before they’d closed and bought Glenn Miller’s Biggest Hits.

           ‘Moonlight Serenade’ began to softly fill your house as Eugene came in. You heard him pause before calling out to you as he closed the front door.

           “In the living room,” you called back. “Kids aren’t here. Over at Mabel’s.”

He shuffled towards the doorway but stopped once he saw you, his jaw dropping instantly. As he looked you over, you couldn’t help blushing softly and you looked down at yourself. “It’s a bit tighter than that night.” You knew he’d know what night you were talking about. “And I know I’m not as beautiful as I was when I was younger-“

           “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Eugene’s voice was breathy as he made his way over to you, sounding almost awestruck as he took your hands. “I think you’re more beautiful now than you were back then, even.” He leaned in and kissed you, deeply. He hadn’t kissed you like that in years and it made your knees go weak. When he pulled away you almost whined.

           “Guess I’ve still got it,” Eugene teased. You were going to say something witty in response but he quickly twirled you around and began to dance with you. True, your living room wasn’t quite as romantic as the beaches of Japan could be, but it was nice and comfortable and akin to what you’d been missing, not only this past week but maybe the last few years.

           Eugene studied your face as you looked up at him. “I know I’ve been… cold to you lately but it doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

           “I know,” you murmured. “I know you’re sad and scared. So am I. But tonight isn’t about that.” You pressed your cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Tonight is just about us, okay? No talk about Vietnam or the kids or work or sewing circle-“

           “Which you haven’t been to.”

           “Gene.” Your tone made his smile soften and he nodded his head before resting his cheek against your hair.

           “Sorry. Alright, none of that then. Just you and me.” He paused as the song faded out and another began. “And Glenn Miller.”

           You giggled. “Never thought it’d just be the three of us again.”

           A chuckle vibrated in his chest and you nuzzled against him. “Well, if there’s anyone to fall in love all over again to, he’s our man.”

           As the two of you swayed slowly together to another track, you closed your eyes. This was the most intimate moment the two of you had had since Johnny had been born and it was nice to just absorb the love you could feel radiating from your husband. As that song ended, the sound of quiet static pulled the two of your apart and you reluctantly moved over to turn the record to the other side.

           “Honey.” At Eugene’s voice, you turned to look at him. His eyes were slightly darker than before, but maybe that was the lighting. “Could we forget Glenn Miller for right now?” You looked at him in confusion as he stepped closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist.

           “What do you mean?”

           He raised an eyebrow and as understanding hit you, a flush went up your face. “Oh.” It came out a whisper before suddenly his lips were against yours again and you were wrapping your arms around his neck, holding him close as the kiss became hungrier.

           “Come on.” Eugene took your hand and led you out of the living room and upstairs. A giggle escaped your lips as you ascended the steps and he looked back at you with a grin. “What? What is it?”

           You shook your head. “It’s nothing, it’s just… I feel as giddy as I did on our wedding night.”

           As the two of you entered your shared bedroom, he pulled you to him and kissed you again. “I swear, you looked so stunning that night.” He kissed your cheeks then your forehead then your nose as his hands moved down your sides. “Almost as stunning as you do now.”

           “You’ve already gotten me up here, Eugene Sledge, you don’t need to sweet talk me.” But his words made you beam up at him and he grinned back.

           “I mean every word of it.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips before gently turning you so your back was to him. “Now let me get you out of this.”

           He tugged at the zipper to get it started before easing it down until you were able to pull the sleeves down and let the fabric pool at your feet on the floor. You heard him breathe in sharply and you looked over your shoulder at him. You’d worn your best slip, a deep blue silk with lace trimming that you’d ordered all the way from Paris months prior. You hadn’t had a chance to wear it yet but you were glad you’d gotten it if the look Eugene gave you was any indication on how it looked on you.

           “Do you like it?” you asked quietly as you turned fully towards him. He nodded and you bit back a giggle. “You look like you’ve never seen me like this before.”

           “No, I have, it’s just… you look better than I remembered.” He moved over to you and ran his hands up your arms, his lustful stare causing a shiver to go down your spine.

           “Well, I feel mighty underdressed with you still in your suit and tie.” You smiled up at him as you pushed his jacket from his shoulders and tossed it onto the desk chair nearby.

           “We wouldn’t that, now would we?” Eugene’s eyes glinted with humor as you began to undo his tie next. Soon after his belt, shirt, and slacks followed his jacket. You did giggle as he struggled to kick off his socks but soon he was left only in his boxers. You both looked each other over hungrily before you made the move to pull him into another heated kiss. Your fingers tangled into his hair as his hands moved from your hips up to cup your breasts through the thin fabric covering your body and you moaned against his lips.

           Eugene pushed you towards the bed until the back of your knees hit the edge and you sat down. You panted softly for air as you leaned back and he crawled on top of you. “I can’t stop looking at you,” he told you breathlessly. You reached up and tugged gently at his hair.

           “I know you like your words, honey, and they are sweet, but I need some actions to go along with them.” He laughed at your bluntness before leaning down to kiss along your jaw and neck, his hands pushing the hem of your slip up your thighs. You could feel how hard he was against your leg and you whimpered. He groaned against your collarbone at the sound and looked up at you. You could see from his face that whatever he saw, he enjoyed it very much and as he sat up to pull his boxers down, you raised yourself up onto your elbows.

           He looked so handsome it almost hurt. He still had some muscle definition in his arms and upper chest, though the years of domesticity had put a little bit of weight around his middle. But that just made him more endearing to you and as he pulled himself free of the confining garment, you felt your heart race quicken.

           “It’s rude to stare,” he said and your eyes snapped up to his face. He was smiling slightly and you smiled back before reaching out to him. He leaned down and you pulled his body to yours, his chest warm and firm against yours.

           “Eugene, I need you,” you breathed. Your eyes studied his and he bit his lip before nodding.

           “Lay back against the pillows.”

           You did as instructed as Eugene pushed your slip up past your waist. After slowly slipping your panties from you, he tossed them onto the floor and moved one of your legs to wrap around his waist as he lined up at your entrance. “You ready?” he whispered and you nodded. The two of you kept eye contact as he slowly pushed in but you both moaned at how good you felt for each other.

           As Eugene let you adjust, he took your hand and kissed the inside of your wrist and up the inner part of your arm, his eyelids fluttering shut as he did so. You gasped softly as he gave a small thrust. “Please,” you whispered and his eyes opened to look down at you. He didn’t need more convincing than that and he began to thrust slow and deep into you. He leaned down so your chests were pressed together, his breath warm as it fanned against your face.

           You could feel him filling you, stretching you with each movement and it made you feel so vulnerable but elated. You didn’t want this to end and so you wrapped your other leg around his middle and pulled him in further, earning you a moan from your husband.

           The bed creaked with the movements of your bodies but neither of you noticed as you got lost in the pleasure of the other’s body, your hands pulling Eugene as close as was physically possible and you moaned his name.

           “God, darlin’, say it again,” he groaned as his hips started to thrust harder. You were only too happy to do what he asked and you reached up to pull him into a hungry kiss before saying his name again, over and over. It felt like a prayer as the pressure in your lower abdomen began to grow and you could tell he was getting close too.

           “You look so good for me,” Eugene panted. His hair was sticking to his forehead as sweat beaded on his skin and you knew you were just as much of a mess for him. That didn’t matter though, if the love and need in his eyes were anything to go by.

           “I love you so much,” he moaned against your neck as he gripped the headboard with one hand, the other keeping him stable as he thrust into you. You were starting to lose all coherency and were just whining and moaning until suddenly he hit a spot inside you that made you cry out in pure pleasure and you begged him to hit right there, just like that, you were so close-

           A moment later, your back arched off the mattress and you clung to Eugene tightly. Through the fog of pleasure, in the back of your mind you registered that he’d come inside you and you whimpered. The two of you collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily.

           After a minute or two Eugene pulled out but held himself up over you on his forearms. You opened your eyes to see his soft brown ones studying you. Smiling sleepily, you reached up and cupped his face, brushing his damp hair back.

           “I love you,” you murmured up to him and he smiled. He leaned down and ghosted his lips against yours. “I love you too.”

           Soon, he was pulling away and you whined but he chuckled. “I’m just getting somethin’ to clean us up with, you stay there.”

           “Where else would I go, Marine?” You grinned as he waved you off and disappeared into the hallway to head towards the bathroom. As you heard the faucet go, you lay back and snuggled into the pillows. The quiet dark was comforting and it enveloped you like a blanket as your eyelids got heavier. You didn’t know what tomorrow would bring but you knew that at least the bond between you and Eugene had strengthened and that, come what may, you at least still had each other to count on.


End file.
